Amon Tillado
The man known as Amon Tillado shall never have his name erased from the dark and unforgotten history of Mordavia. Said to be one of the first to hear the voice of the Dark One Avoozl, Amon Tillado arrived in the town of Mordavia roughly two generations prior to the events of Quest For Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness in order to answer his call. Rallying "the myriad kooks and crackpots who seek desperately for someone to tell them what to think and do", among the townspeople, Amon Tillado and his followers established the Cult of the Dark One and dedicated their lives to the worship of and eventual summoning of Avoozl into Gloriana. Background Amon Tillado was first heard of when he founded the Cult of Amon Tillado. It soon became obvious that the Cult would require a base of operations. So he founded a Monastery in the faraway village of Mordavia hidden away in the valley of Mordavia. He constructed a Monastery within the heart of the village, from which him and his followers gathered every night to partake in forbidden worship as well as unspeakable, masochistic rites in Avoozl's name. Little did the peaceful residents of this quaint little town realize the monstrous magnitude of the effect this malefic menage of morbid monks would make upon their fragile lives. For Amon Tillado drew into his hideous halls the myriad kooks and crackpots who seek desperately for someone to tell them what to think and do. And so they gathered like famished vultures around rotten carrion to worship unmentionable things and perform unsanitary rites. From within the walls of this horrible place, Amon Tillado became known as The Mad Monk, for he slowly grew in insanity and mindless devotion to the Dark One. Amon Tillado passed away on, "one dark, dreary day in the dire month of October" (allegedly whilst choking on a piece of cuttlefish or dieing in a pool of his own blood). Shortly before this, however, he had written a series of instructions as to whom among the Cult would be tasked with safeguarding the Dark One Rituals. He was succeeded by Boyar Borgov, a devout follower of the Dark One who would ultimately continue the Mad Monk's work in trying to summon Avoozl. Behind the scenes Amon Tillado is a pun on the Spanish wine variety Amontillado, famous from Poe's horror short story "The Cask of Amontillado". "Mad Monk" is also the name of another character from a Sierra game, the Mad Monk from Conquests of Camelot but is not known if it is a direct reference. Similary that Mad Monk had a Lovecraftian influence, or maybe even a reference to Rasputin who was also known as the Mad Monk, and had similar mysterious legends surrounding him. However, more than likely the inspiration for both characters, and possibly even Ad Avis, is that of the Mad Arab, Abdul Alhazred from H.P. Lovecraft's books the author of the Necronomicon. It is not known if he wrote the Necrophilicon, he did write a diary however. The Necrophilicon may be ancient 'Silmarian'... This maybe a reference to Necronomicon in Evil Dead being ancient Sumerian. Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:males Category:bad guys Category:Cult of the Dark One